


Hogwarts Adopts Muggle Hydroponics

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, News Media, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: This was my newspaper article for one of my science projects a few years back.  This article describes how  hydroponics works as well as it incorporates the Harry Potter universe into the article.  This article takes place a couple of months after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and before The Cursed Child.   Therefore, if you haven't read up to there I don't recommend reading this since it contains MAJOR spoilers (there are no spoilers for the Cursed Child).





	Hogwarts Adopts Muggle Hydroponics

_ _

_Taken from Daily Prophet_

**Muggle solution to rebuilding Hogwarts greenhouses after Voldemort's destroyed them.**

Professor Sprout heard about hydroponics from muggle expert Arthur Weasley. Weasley said, "Muggles have used hydroponics to grow plants without soil and with less water since the Great Gardens of Babylon." Sprout decided to use hydroponics after Voldemort's dark magic contaminated the soil and water around Hogwarts. Sprout realized that hydroponics can be used by people of all ages, including Hogwarts students. Weasley stated that the hydroponics system can be located anywhere as long as there is space, water and light. Hydroponics is used in the Middle East along with the United States, Canada, and Australia and other countries.

Weasley interviewed Dan Kunanec, a muggle teacher who specializes in hydroponics. In his garden, Mr. Kunanec plants the vegetables in coconut husk instead of soil. He orders the husks for delivery, they come compact but expand when placed in water. This lowers fossil fuels and coconut husks would otherwise end up in a landfill. Weasley realized that compact coconut husks could easily be transported on the Hogwarts train under the students' seats.

Mr. Kunanec explained there are six types of hydroponics. The first type is aeroponics, which feeds the nutrients as a mist. The second type is Deep Water Culture which dangles the roots into nutrients. Another type, Nutrient Film Technique, uses a tube to distribute nutrients. Meanwhile, the Wick System feeds water and nutrients via rope or felt. Ebb and Flow systems situate the plants in pipes which the water and nutrients cycle through. The last kind of hydroponics is drip system the nutrients drips onto the plants roots. Weasley suggested Sprout use the drip system because it is the easiest method and they are new to this muggle science.

A couple days ago, the drip system started going haywire at Hogwarts. Sprout asked Weasley to see if their problems were also occurring in the muggle world. The issue was clogging. Muggles had the same problems occurring as well and they had developed some solutions. The muggle solution for clogging is to put small mesh filters at different parts of the drip line as well as making sure the nutrient solution is not sticky. The wizard solution was using the spell Mobiliarbus which clears all clogs by moving the object. Another issue is making sure the pH level is balanced. The muggle solution is using different chemicals to adjust the pH. The wizard solution was a potion from Professor Snape that balanced the pH levels. Weasley also mentioned some muggles were having trouble getting enough light for their plants to grow. The wizard solution is the Lumos spell which creates light at wand tip.

During a second interview, Mr. Kunanec explained the benefits and risks of hydroponics. One of the main benefits is the crops grow faster. Hydroponics increase crop production, eliminate soil borne diseases, and plants are healthier. It is also possible to automate machines up to a week, and crops can be grown year round. The only risk from his perspective is that the food could be tainted. For instance, if not grown properly then sprouts can cause food poisoning. The wizards worried that the Mandrakes they were growing might grow too quickly, and if tainted could be extremely grouchy and dangerous.

During Weasley's third meeting with Kunanec they discussed the impacts on society, the environment and the political opinions. The main impact of hydroponics is it can help mobilize communities to take care of themselves. The political opinions depends on where you live. Some parts of the world are extremely critical of hydroponics. Though, almost all political opinions are positive. One of the main reasons to use hydroponics is to conserve space and resources, reduce chemical and water usage. However, one of the problems with Hydroponics is the produce in not organic. By definition all organic food must have soil as the medium and different organisms such as worms, beetles, algae, fungi and bacteria. These different factors help the plants to grow naturally. Non organic food uses pesticides such as neonicotinoids or chemicals which can be dangerous for some people's health. Hogwarts student, Luna Lovegood was particularly worried that magical plants grown with muggle chemicals or pesticides could lose control and create havoc throughout the wizarding world.


End file.
